Gleeking Up Miami
by Naka Angel
Summary: Glee club has helped so many people in so many different ways. Now a new glee club has assembled in New York and a new director had stepped up to teach the students of Crystal Bay Private school a few things about the real world. The real question is, will it stick? Or will these kids continued with their ways?
1. Meet The Gleeks

_**Hey guys! This is the first chapter meaning I got all the characters I needed and I hope you all learn to love them as I have.**_

_**Character Bio's should be up on my profile, but they're short so that you don't know everything about the OC's. Shout out to Ms. Cameron Mitchell for all the characters she made for me and all her support.**_

_**I don't own Glee. I don't even own these characters fully.**_

_**On with it!**_

* * *

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_" Allison sang softly as she began to tack up her pictures on the bulletin board over her desk. "_Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird._" She tacked up a picture of herself and her mother Adriana on her fourth birthday and she smiled.

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing, mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._" She sang as she hung up her last picture. "_And If that looking glass gets broke..._" She trailed off as she looked behind herself at her new room that was more empty than not.

Allison's mother had sang her that song when she was little and got sick or hurt. No injury or sickness was too big or small for the song.  
Now that Allison was a teenager and her mother was gone she sang that song to calm herself down. Whether she was nervous, angry, irritated or so overwhelmed she wanted to scream, but it didn't seem to be working in this stressful situation.

Who could blame her? After eight years of jumping from foster home to foster home she had gotten adopted. They had looked nice enough, but coming from where she did she knew that looks could be deceiving. She had already been living with them for a week and she hadn't even unpacked the little amount of things she had. She had only put the pictures up so that she didn't have to dig through her bag every time she wanted to see her mothers face.

"Knock, knock." A voice said and Allison turned towards the door to see her foster moth- well, adoptive mother standing in the doorway with a tray in her hands. "Can I come in?"

Allison didn't say anything as she shrugged and walked over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the bedroom. Before she had been adopted the only other times she had slept on anything bigger than a twin was when she crawled into bed with her mother, or when her foster parents made her and her brother share a bed.

Sarah walked over to the desk Allison had been standing at and put down the tray. When she looked up she noticed the pictures on the bulletin board.

"Who's this?" She asked unpinning one of the pictures which Allison didn't take to kindly to.

"No one." Allison snapped as she got up from the bed and snatched the picture out of Sarah's hands. She didn't seem to affected by it though and just gave the girl an awkward smile as she re-pinned the picture.

"Well...I just came to bring you your dinner." Sarah said. "I know the move hasn't been easy on you and I just figured you'd be staying in your room again."

"Don't pretend like you know me." Allison said going back to the bed.

"Well would you like to come to the dinner table?" Sarah asked and Allison looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No." She said in an embarrassed tone. Sarah decided to take that as a small victory as she smiled at the girl .

"When you're done you can just leave it outside of your door." She told her. "And if you're still hungry after there are plenty of left overs in the kitchen."

Allison didn't say anything else and Sarah took that as her que to leave. Once she was gone Allison laid down on her side and hugged her pillow as she tried not to cry.

Allison Bethany-Mitchell already had a mother and nothing Sarah did would change that. Sarah could Allison's name, she could sign papers that said legally she was the teens mother, but she would never be her mother.

Allison wouldn't allow it.

* * *

_**Monday**_

* * *

"You know Kendall Harrison is having a party tonight." The brunette mention to her friend as they drove to school in her black SUV.

Her friend, Matty, didn't say anything as she continued to try and solve the newspapers crossword puzzle before they got to school. It was something she tried everyday, but had not yet been able to get the entire thing done before the car pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Seeing that her friend was not listening Sawyer, the brunette decided to have a bit of fun. "I'm thinking about shaving my head and joining a cult."

"You could not pull off that look." Matty commented scaring Sawyer a bit. "Your lips are way too big for you to be walking around with a shaved head."

"Did you just insult me?" Sawyer asked glancing at her friend before turning her attention back to the road.

"I would never insult my best friend." Matty said as she filled in another box. "Trouty mouth." She added after and got hit on the arm. "You have the fist of a marshmallow."

"That wasn't my fist," Sawyer informed her as she took a right turn. "Those were your cigarettes."

"You smoke, not me." Matty reminded her.

Sawyer wasn't an addicted smoker. She only smoked when she was stressed and an entire pack of cigarettes could last her about two and a half months.

"Times up." Sawyer announced ignoring her friends last comment as the SUV pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Dammit!" Matty cursed throwing down her pen and Sawyer's phone beeped signalling a message. "I only needed one more." She threw the newspaper on the dash before looking over to the shorter girl. "What is it?"

"A text from Regina." Sawyer said and Matty remembered the tall Hispanic girl they had met at a party last year. "Apparently there're some new kids."

Matty took as a look at the phone and saw a picture of two black students who looked to be siblings. They looked to be twins, but neither Sawyer of Matty could tell for certain.

The girl had frizzy black that was pulled back into a bun on her head and looked like she was about to be sick. The boy she was holding hands with had a nice haircut and was a few inches taller than her with a slim, but muscular frame.

"He's hot." Sawyer said looking at the boy in the picture and Matty rolled her eyes.

"So is the sun, but I don't see you crushing on that." She said and it was now Sawyer's turn to roll her eyes.

"You have to be a lesbian." She said, but didn't notice how Matty faltered in her movements before continuing putting away her newspaper.

"Sorry, but nope."

"Okay if you don't like boys," Sawyer started as they got out of the car. "And you don't like girls, what do you like?"

"Marilyn Manson." Matty deadpanned. "Is it a man, is it a woman? Who knows? It could be a robot from another planet."

"Sei pieno di merda." Sawyer said and Matty raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I don't speak gibberish." Matty said with a fake sad face although she knew Sawyer was speaking Italian.

Sawyer held up her middle finger with a sweet smile. "Vas te faire encule." She said instead.

"Did you just 'fuck me' in French?" Matty asked gaping at her friend who smiled at her. Matty may not have know how to speak either language, but she knew the difference between French and Italian.

"You'll never know," Sawyer said with a shrug. "You don't speak gibberish." She said with a smile before walking past the blonde, blue eyed girl. Matty just shook her head before turning around walking after her friend.

She really needed to invest in Rosetta Stone.

**(~*~)**

One of the first things Allison noticed as she walked the halls of Crystal Bay was that nobody seemed to have tact.

All day she noticed everyone looking at her as if she was an animal in a cage. Her brother Henry managed to scare a few of them away, but now it was her free period and Henry was in Biology.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" A voice asked and Allison turned around to see a girl about 5'10 with her wavy dark brown hair in a ponytail and she wore clothes that Allison's mom wouldn't have let her wear anywhere. Sure she preferred a pair of shorts here and there, but not short shorts with a cropped tank top under a black net long sleeve shirt.

"Allison." She informed the girl warily, but she didn't seem to notice considering she still had a megawatt smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Regina." The girl introduced and Allison accidentally got a whiff of her breath.

"Oh God." She gagged fanning her face. Regina frowned before cupping her hand in front of her mouth and breathing into it before recoiling.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I didn't get to brush my teeth this morning."

"Here." Allison said as she dug through her bag and produced a tin of Altoids and held them out to Regina who gladly took one.

"Thanks."

"How'd you know I was knew?" Allison asked and Regina looked offended.

"I know almost everyone in this school and I've never seen you or that man candy you had on your arm before."

"Man can..? Ew you mean Henry?" Allison asked and Regina nodded. "He's my brother."

"Awesome," Regina said with a smile and Allison was immediately reminded of Gretchen Wiener from Mean Girls. "So what's your next class?" She asked hooking her arm with Allison's and walking them into the school.

"I have Home Ec." Allison answered remembering it was one of the few class she and Henry didn't share.

"So do I!" Exclaimed Regina and Allison tried not to show how scared she was. She wasn't used to girls as...energetic and friendly as Regina. "This is great, I'm the only one who doesn't have a partner."

"Great." Allison said with a friendly enough smile as Regina pulled her over to a board. "What's this?"

"Sign-up sheets for extra curriculars." Regina said. "The new principal made some stupid rule saying that everyone has to have at least one extra curricular or we'll have to go to summer school to pass."

"What?" Allison asked and she nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"I know, but it's not all bad." Regina told her. "My clubs are how I met boyfriends three through seven."

"You've had seven boyfriends?" Allison asked and Regina shook her head.

"I've had like eleven, but to be fair I'm not even sure if I was actually dating five and nine through eleven." Regina said with a shrug. "I'm not really into commitment." She explained at the short girls look.

"So I have to sign up for one of these?" Allison asked wanting to change the subject. She was a bit uncomfortable talking to Regina about her number of boyfriends considering Allison had never had any.

"Yep," Regina said going along. "Just so you know I'm on the dance team and the cheerleading team so if you join those then at least you'll know someone."

"Getting thrown twenty feet into the air isn't exactly my cup of tea." Allison sighed thinking about all the disastrous cheerleading movies she had seen. "What about this one?" She asked as her eyes drifted over to the paper in the middle of the board with only a few names on it. "Glee club?"

"I don't know." Regina said shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't seen this here before, someone must've put it up today."

"What exactly is a glee club?" Allison wondered. "Is it like drama club?"

Regina put a smirk on her face before taking a pen out of her messenger bag. "I'll tell you after auditions." She said signing her name on the paper in large cursive letters that took up two lines.

The bell suddenly ran and both girls heard all the kids in the halls groan as more poured into the hall and Regina turned to Allison. "I have to go to my locker for something so just know that Home Ec. is on floor three in the west wing of the school. Bye." She said before walking away.

Allison sighed before turning back to the board and staring at the dozens of sign in sheets tacked to it before signing her name under Regina's for Glee club auditions and going off to her next class.

**(~*~)**

"Did you talk to your brother?" Kendall asked the girl who stood behind her as she applied more lip gloss to her lips in the mirror that hung on the door of her locker. "Is he getting us the keg?"

The girl behind her, Jamie, rolled her eyes as she picked at the dirt beneath her nails. "Yeah, but it'll cost you two hundred dollars."

Kendall scoffed but didn't take her eyes off of her reflection. "I know for a fact that kegs don't cost two hundred dollars."

"The keg is sixty dollars." Jamie informed her. "But my brother is charging a hundred and forty for his delivery fee. You're asking him to sneak a very large keg out of a liquor store and to the house of a teenage girl and if he gets caught you're asking him not to say who he was taking it too."

"If he does in fact get caught," Jamie continued pushing herself off of the locker she was leaning against. "He'll lose his job and he could get sent to jail for a year. That'll be his third strike and he's just looking for a bit of...insurance."

"I'll give him one forty." Kendall told her.

"One eighty."

"One seventy, take it or leave it." Kendall said putting the cap back on her lip gloss and turning to face the brunette.

"Fine," Jaime sighed. "He'll be by around seven to drop it off so make sure that someone's there."

"Nice doing business with you." Kendall said with a smile. "You're more than welcome to come."

"Before I go," Jamie started. "Why do you of all people want a keg at your party? Aren't you trying to become the president one day or some shit like that?"

"I know how to cover my tracks." Kendall told her as she closed her locker. "I'm not president yet so as of right now I have twenty or so years before I need to...slow things down."

"And by slowing down do you really mean 'stop sucking face with your boyfriend in public'?"

"No." Kendall said with a head shake.

"Well you need to." Jamie informed her not noticing that the said boyfriend was right behind her. "That shits disgusting."

"If we're talking about your camel toe then I have to agree." Jaime turned around to see none other than her curly haired brunette cousin Ronan who happened to be about half a foot taller than her.

"Actually we're talking about your face." Jaime said without hesitation with a smile on her face. "It's babyish with a pedophile outline."

"At least my ass isn't the size of two soccer balls." He shot back.

"Bite me." Jamie said back narrowing her eyes, but keeping her voice and smile friendly.

"Okay you two." Kendall said breaking up the small squabble. "Ronan I have to go meet up with Grace so I'll see you later?"

"You know you will." He answered with a smile moving past his cousin and kissing Kendall.

Jaime gagged. "I will spray you two with a hose if I have too." Ronan did not break away from his kiss with Kendall as he put his arm out towards Jamie and flipped her off. So she grabbed his finger and he let out a yelp as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled his arm behind his back.

"Jamie please stop manhandling my boyfriend." Kendall asked calmly. This wasn't a rare thing between Ronan and Jamie, in fact it happened weekly and Kendall had learned to just accept it.

"Say uncle." Jamie ordered and Ronan shook his head so she pulled his arm up tighter. "Say it."

"Call me." Kendall said looking down at her boyfriend before walking away to find her friend Grace. Sometimes Ronan was the perfect guy, then he got around his cousin and immediately turned into a twelve year old.

* * *

_**That's it people for chapter one and I hoped you liked it enough to review. I know I only introduced a few of the OC's, but we'll get there.  
Just so you guys know I have made SYOC's before, but I tended to make the chapters too long so each of these should be under six thousand words, but over two thousand.**_

_**Next chapter: We meet more of the soon-to-be gleeks and we find out who our mystery glee club director is.**_

_**Published: July 29, 2014**_

_**-Angel**_


	2. Meet The Gleeks Pt 2

**_I was hoping for a few more reviews, but it is only the first chapter and I can't be ungrateful. Hopefully some more people will see this story and decide to read it once I get a few more chapters._**

**_Also to everyone who sent in a character, I'm happy you like how I portrayed them. Most of the rest come in this chapter._**

**_I've decided not to make sets for the boys because with school starting up I'm not going to have time to clip things to polyvore because of my slow computer and I don't want my school work to suffer for a story._**

**_I will however show what they wear for song performances. _**

**_I'll try to have a link up for the school, their homes, cars, bedrooms and family up by the next time I update._**

_**I don't own Glee. I don't even own these characters fully.**_

_**On with it!**_

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

* * *

"_Because you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world!_" The thickly Cuban accented boy sang out horribly and Gabby had to stop herself from flinching as his voice echoed through the large auditorium. "_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever lo-_"

"Thank you!" Gabby shouted making a slicing motion with her hand telling her assistant to stop the music and the boy stopped singing and looked up at her expectantly. "That was...like nothing I've ever heard before." She said into her microphone. "I have a lot more auditions to go through today so..."

"Did I get in?" The boy asked and Gabby gave him a painful smile that he hopefully couldn't see from all the way on stage.

"You'll know when everyone else knows." She told him. "But in the meantime I think you could benefit from going to tryout for sports. Like...baseball, or soccer."

"Thank you very much." He said with a happy smile before exiting the stage and Gabby sighed.

"Poor kid." She said quietly as her assistant came up the steps that lead to the seats and to her row. "Mia what did you think?"

Mia Grace, who stood carrying her teachers Ipod docking station, sat it down on the table she had gotten her friends boyfriend to drag into the auditorium and in the middle of the seat of seats, before taking out her phone and sending a message to her teacher.

Gabby's phone beeped and she picked it up to see the message Mia Grace had sent her.

**_From Mia G.__- He wasn't too bad._**

Gabby looked up at her teenage student with a dubious look before Mia Grace sighed and sent another message.

_**To Ms. S.- Okay, he sounded like a cat getting beat to death with a bag of nails, but to be fair he was the best today.**_

Although Mia Grace could talk it had been years since she actually did. Only a few knew why she stopped talking and they didn't force her to, but they did give her incentives even though they never worked.

Her teacher didn't have the time to learn sign language which was how Mia Grace communicated, so they texted.

"Unfortunately you're right." Gabby sighed thinking about the twelve other students who had come into auditions and shattered her eardrums. It's not that she was picky, it's that she just wanted some students who could actually sing so they weren't booed off the stage if they ever made it to sectionals.

She looked up at the tall brunette girl. "You probably have a beautiful voice. Why don't you audition?" Mia Grace shook her head. "Please? I'm begging you." Another head shake. "I'll write you a note to skip gym." She offered and Mia Grace typed another message on her phone.

**_To Ms. S._****_- I like gym._**

Gabby groaned and the fifteen year old gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll get you out of chemistry." She offered. "Mrs. Hoover is sick today so Mr. Foreman is taking over for the entire week." Gabby informed her. "You remember what happened last time Mr. Foreman took over the chemistry class."

Mia Grace wrinkled as she went back to three months ago when her AP Algebra teacher Mr. Foreman took over the advanced chemistry class and accidentally knocked over a bunch of tubes into the trashcan and made an orange mushroom cloud. The entire school had to be evacuated and everyone was out of school for a week.

Gabby got another message on her phone.

_**From Mia G.**_**_- Fine._**

So that how Mia Grace ended up in the middle of the large stage with a microphone stand in front of her as she tried to pull herself together.

It had been a slight exaggeration when it was said that she hadn't spoken in years. She still talked to herself in the seclusion of her bedroom so that she didn't lose that ability to speak altogether. She had never really sang in front of anyone before and the most singing she ever did was when she hummed in the shower or sang along to a song quietly in her car.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent another text to her teacher.

**_To Ms. S._****_- I wasn't planning on auditioning so we'll have to do this with a karaoke version from Youtube._**

"That's fine Mia." Gabby said into her microphone. She knew since the karaoke version from Youtube wasn't cut for sixty seconds like Glee club audition songs usually were, that Mia would have to sing the entire song. "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll press play."

Mia Grace closed her eyes and slipped her phone back into her pocket before taking another deep breath. After holding it for a few seconds she sent a thumbs up to Gabby who pressed the play button on the Youtube video.

"_She never slows down._" Mia Grace sang softly keeping her eyes closed. "_She doesn't know, why but she knows that when she's, all alone feels like it's all coming down._"

"_She won't turn around._" Mia Grace sang tightening her grip on the microphone that still sat on the stand. "_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._"

"_So stand in the rain,_" She sang strongly, surprising Gabby as the guitars in the music kicked in. "_Stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._"

Gabby stared the young girl in wonder. Gabby had been one of Mia Grace's teachers since eighth grade and she had never gotten the chance to ever hear the girl's voice being that she had stopped talking long before eighth grade. She never knew that Mia could sing so strongly.

"_She won't make a sound,_" Mia Grace continued, oblivious to her teachers thoughts. "_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found, the only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._"

"_So stand in the rain._" She sang finally opening her eyes and pulling the microphone off of the stand as she gained just a bit more confidence. "_Stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain._"

"_So stand in the rain,_" She sang considerably softer. "_Stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day, whats lost can be found!_" She sang as the strength came back to her voice.

"_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down._" She sang closing her eyes again. "_You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._"

Gabby didn't even wait to click on the pause button of the Youtube video and Mia Grace stared at her nervously before pulling out her phone and sending a message.

**_To Ms. S._**_**- What did you think?**_

"I think," Gabby said with a large smile as she spoke into her microphone. "That you just got accepted into the Glee club."

**(~*~)**

"No." Eva scoffed as she pulled her chemistry book out of her locker.

"C'mon!" Her best friend Jamie said.

"Not happening."

"And why the hell not?" Jamie asked as Eva closed her locker and began walking down the hall and so she followed her.

"Because my dad would say no." Eva reminded her. "My curfew is at 10:30 and if I miss it by even a minute he'll ground me again."

"It's not like you're out screwing random guys." Jamie said as she followed the redhead into the chemistry classroom. "Plus what is he really taking away from you with a weeks grounding?"

"Remember when he grounded me from being around you for three weeks last summer?" Eva asked as she and Jamie sat down at a two person table.

"Oh right." Jamie remembered with a scowl. Eva and Jamie had been best friends since the tender age of four and since then had never been away from each other longer than twenty-four hours because whether they chose to acknowledge it or not they both were very dependent on each other.

After Eva's grounding had finally been over they had locked themselves in her room and binged watched Game of Thrones, Lost and whatever else they could get their hands on for an entire week before Eva's mother had made them come to church that Sunday.

"I can't go." Eva said sadly. She had only ever been to an unsupervised party twice and that was only because at age thirteen Jamie's mother had felt she was old enough to have a party without adults there. When her father found his irreplaceable Ming dynasty vase under the kitchen sink last year he had put a stop to that.

"You're going." Jamie with finality. "Tell your parents that we have a project due tomorrow you're sleeping over my house tonight to finish it up. My parents are at the opera so Sadie's the only adult in the house. They'll call and she'll tell them we're in my room or something because she's too lazy to check but we'll be sneaking out of my bedroom window."

"You're on the third floor." Eva reminded her and Jamie rolled her eyes as she adjusted her one shouldered black top.

"You've had ten years of gymnastic training and we've both been flyers on the cheerleading team since middle school." She patted Jamie on the shoulder. " I think you can handle jumping from the roof to the trampoline. Besides, the worst that could happen is that we bounce off into the pool."

With that she stood up, gave Eva and salute and left the classroom because she wasn't exactly supposed to be there.

**(~*~)**

Henry stood watching the students of C-Bay high walk through the halls talking, texting and laughing with each other. Some of them would glance at him sometimes and others walked passed whispering about him, not caring that he could hear him, but he didn't pay them any attention.

He never thought that he or Allison would end up in a place like this; rich suburbia.

He always thought that after his mother was gone someone from her family would take them in or maybe Social Services might've been able to find their father, but his mother had no family left and his father was nowhere to be found so they were put into foster care.

They went to their first home not even a week after their mother died and Allison spent half her time crying and the other half not talking to anyone which their foster parents didn't like.

It didn't matter that Allison was only eleven, they didn't care that she had just lost her mother and it didn't matter that she was doing the best she could. They wanted her to stop crying and when she didn't they gave her something to cry about.

Henry had told one of his teachers who in turn had called Social Services and the twins were in a new home not even a day later.

They had been to a lot of homes in the past six years; good ones, not-so-good ones, not-so-bad ones, okay ones and ones so bad that Henry either had to fight the adults and other kids in the house or had to pack up their things and runaway in the middle of the night to a hospital or something to call their social worker again.

On his and Allison's thirteenth birthday he had given up the little hope he had of someone adopting them because it was the same thing with every child in foster care; Everyone wanted babies, no one wanted the older kids with troubled past. It was rare, but not impossible for a child over twelve to be adopted, it was even rarer for teenagers to be adopted, but again not impossible. Henry just never thought it'd happen to them.

He had a plan. When he and Allison turned eighteen he would get a job and get them an apartment, they could both apply for food stamps and Allison could go to the community college of whatever state they were in while Henry worked and they'd be alright.

But then Sarah and Jordan Bethany saw their file when they were finally approved to adopt a child from the US and arranged to meet with both Allison and Henry the following week.

Allison had been less than thrilled seeing some couple who wanted to be their new parents, but Henry wasn't. He had been feeling an entire array of emotions.

Relief knowing that his sister would now be safe from all the sick people out there trying hurt her, anger that these two strangers thought they could just waltz into their lives and try to replace their mother and sadness knowing that there wasn't any chance that they could live with their dad if he ever did come back that.

It had only taken a month for the adoption to be approved and signed by a judge and then Allison and Henry's last name had been changed to Bethany-Mitchell and they were moved into the house.

Now it was only their second day at Crystal Bay Private High school and Henry would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it just a bit.  
The food was restaurant material, the classes weren't ridiculously hard, most of the teachers were friendly and they didn't have to wear those rich kid private school uniforms. The girls weren't too bad either.

"Hey." Speaking of girls, Henry turned and saw the same girl that had been showing his sister around yesterday, Regina he thought her name was and he had to admit she was pretty. Brown hair, tanned skin, not to shabby body and ridiculously long legs that she liked to show off. He would definitely be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Regina.

"Hey." Henry said back looking her up and down. Today she did not disappoint, she looked wonderful in a pair of heels and a short dress that she wouldn't have gotten away with wearing if she lived in his old neighborhood.

"Have you seen Allison?" Regina asked with a smile. "She was supposed to meet me ten minutes ago by my locker."

"I can't say I have," Henry answered. "But she doesn't get out of class until the b-" He was then cut off by the shrill metallic ringing of the bell. "Bell rings." He finished with a smile.

"So did you decide what song you were going to sing?" Regina asked and Henry grimaced. Allison had pestered him all day yesterday after they got home from school and wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to join the glee club. After promptly being annoyed to death by his sister the entire day Henry had finally broken down and said yes.

"Actually I have." If Regina was surprised she didn't show it.

"What is it?" She asked, but Henry just shook his head.

"I guess you'll just have to be there to find out." He said with a grin and Regina grinned back. They just stood there staring at each other for a long time before they were interrupted.

"Do you two mind eye-raping each other away from my locker?" Allison voice asked as her brother and Regina moved away from each other.

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked with a slight blush as Allison unlocked her locker.

"Long enough to know that my brother likes you legs." She answered and Henry coughed and looked away. "You should really invest in a pair jeans...or leggings. Even looking at your camel toe would be better than watching my brother drool over you."

"I was not drooling over her." Henry denied and he got what he liked to call the 'bitch brow' from his sister.

"Whatever," She scoffed throwing her books into her locker. "Kiss, don't kiss, I really don't care. Just don't put your sexual tension all over my locker. M'kay?" She asked with a smile before closing her locker and walking away.

Regina scoffed and looked at Henry. "Your sister's a bitch."

"I know, I think she's on her period."

**(~*~)**

_**From Mia G.**__**- You promised.**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- You said you'd never break a promise to me.**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- How are you going to be president if you're a liar?**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- George Washington never told a lie.**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- You can't ignore me forever.**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- YOU PROMISED REMEMBER?**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- I auditioned, why can't you?**_

_**From Mia G.**__**- Fine, you've forced my hand. I using the BFC.**_

"You can't do that!" Kendall exclaimed looking away from her phone and up at her friend who sat on the bench of the stone table next to her.

Kendall had been trying to ignore Mia Grace's texts all day, but found she couldn't so she started reading them, but didn't say anything, but now that she had pulled the BFC Kendall had no choice.

Kendall's phone beeped and she looked at it.

_**From Mia G.****- I can and I will.**_

"The BFC doesn't even apply here." Kendall informed her.

_**From Mia G.****- You promised you'd audition and now you're chickening out. The BFC practically lives here.**_

"But I don't wanna." This is what Kendall had to resort to when it came to her best friend. Whining, Kendall never whined.

_**To Kendall H.- Do I need to consult the BFC?**_

The BFC was something Kendall made when she and Mia Grace were just five years old and learning how to write and they had gotten Kendall's aunt, who was a lawyer and knew a lot of big words that they didn't, to help.

BFC stood for Best Friend Code and it consisted of rules, do's & don'ts, deals and other things pertaining to being each others best friend.  
At first the BFC was only a page long, but over the years it got longer and longer and eventually had to be moved into a binder. Although they were allowed to break the newer rules if they wanted to, neither Kendall of Mia Grace had ever ignored a rule from the original first page they had made in kindergarten.

Some might say it was crazy, following rules you made when you were five, but it was special to them and the BFC helped them a lot through the years.

"Yes." Kendall said with a look. "Please tell me how the BFC applies here." It took her a minute or two to type it out, but soon she sent the message to Kendall.

**_From Mia G.- The first line of BFC said that 'A best friend shall never lie to their best friend no matter the circumstances.' If you don't audition after you said you would, that's lying._**

"It also says we had to buy each pink ponies when we turned ten and we didn't do that." Kendall reminded her friend who only stared at her. "You're killing me." She sighed. "Fine I'll go, but I'm choosing my own song."

Her phone beeped and she sent Mia a look before picking up her phone.

**_Mia. G- Fine._**

**(~*~)**

It was now time for the last auditions of the day and Gabby would be lying if she said she was looking forward to them. Besides her assistant Mia Grace everyone else who had auditioned had been tone deaf or hadn't actually known that Glee club was a singing group and not a place to come and be happy.

She had only four more people to listen to today and for that she was thankful and the sooner they were over the better her life would be.

"Number one you're up." She said into her microphone and a small African American girl walked onto the stage. Her frizzy black hair was pulled into a messy bun and she kept wiping her hands on her light blue denim skirt indicating she was nervous. "Allison Bethany-Mitchell?" She asked and the girl nodded. "It says you're singing a shortened version of your song so I'll just start the music and you go whenever you're ready."

The music started and Allison kept her hands down by her sides as she began singing.

"_Feel my way through the darkness,_" She began in a soft voice. "_Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start._" She drug out.

"_They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream, that life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, well that's fine by me._" She sang as she began to get a bit more comfortable and even started stomping her right leg lightly on the stage.

"_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older._" She sang in a stronger voice. "_All this time I was finding in myself that I, I didn't know I was lost._"

"_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself that I, I didn't know I was lost._"

"_Wish that I could stay forever this young, yeah, not afraid to close my eyes._" She sang before her voice got higher for the next lverse. "_Life's a game made for everyone and love is the prize! So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself that I, I didn't know I was lost, no! I didn't know I was lost! I didn't know I was lost._" She trailed off in a much quieter voice before the music ended and she looked up at Gabby.

"That was amazing." Gabby said honestly. Allison had given her a bit of hope that maybe a few after her would be good to. "Those who made the cut will be posted on a list at the end of the week."

"Thank you." Allison said with a smile before leaving.

"Number two." Gabby said into her microphone and a girl who actually attended her class. "Regina?" She asked as she squinted trying to see the girls face clearly, but it was hard considering how far up she was.

"Hey Ms. S," Regina said in surprised not realizing her Art history teacher was the glee club director. "Sup?"

"Nothing much," Gabby said not expecting someone like Regina to be auditioning. "D-Did you lose a bet?" She asked only to get a strange look from her student.

"No," She drug out. "Can I sing now?" Regina asked and Gabby nodded.

"Of course," Gabby said looking around for Mia Grace and her docking station, but she could see neither so she gave up when the music started.

"_Take off all of your skin I'm brave when you are free._" She began. "_Shake off all of your sins and give them to me. Close up, let me back in. I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero._" She sang softly. "_And my heart beats._"

"_Like the empires of the world unite. We are alive!_" She drug out putting both hands on the microphone. "_And the stars make love to the universe. You're my wildfire every single night. We are alive and the stars make love to the universe and you touch me,_" She sang as the tune finally shifted. "_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like! Ooh ooh!_"

"_And I'm like ooh, ooh!_" She sang only to repeat it twice again making Gabby wished she had cut her song down like Allison did.

"_I will follow you down wherever you go._" She sang, but Gabby knew the song and also knew that the oohing appeared a lot more. "_I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know? Closer, pull me in tight. I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero and my heart beats,_"

"_Like the empires of the world unite, we are alive! And the stars make love to the universe. You're my wildfire every single night. We are alive!And the stars make love to the universe and you touch me and I'm like and I'm like and I'm like!_" And here came the oohing.

"_Ooh ooh! We are alive! Ooh ooh and I'm like ooh-_"

"Thank you!" Gabby said making a slicing motion across her neck telling Mia Grace to stop the music wherever she was.

"I wasn't finished." Regina told her.

"I know," Gabby said apologetically. "But I have a lot more auditions to go through so I'm kinda cutting through everyone." She lied.

"Oh, okay." Regina said in understanding.

"You have a lovely voice," Gabby told her sincerely. "And your audition was great, but I just think you could've picked a better song." A less annoying and repetitive song.

"I'm confused," Regina told her teacher. "Did you like it or not?"

"I liked your singing voice," Gabby told her. "Just not your choice of song."

"What? I love that song!" Regina exclaimed. "Shakira can do no wrong!"

"In my book she can." Gabby said. "Number three!" She called into her microphone as Regina left the stage and imagine her surprised when Allison came back. "Allison?"

"Number three's my brother and he had to go to the bathroom." Allison informed her. Well that was just great.

"So should I bump him to number four?" Allison bit her lip.

"Well he sorta ate a lot of dairy at lunch and he's a bit lactose intolerant." She told the older woman who grimaced.

"So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Allison said with a nod before running off stage and Gabby crossed number three's name, Henry, off the paper.

"Number four you're up!" Gabby called and she saw a girl with familiar strawberry blonde hair walk onto the stage. "Kendall?"

"Hello Ms. S." Kendall said politely. "You probably didn't expect me because my so called 'best friend' blackmailed me into being here."

Suddenly Gabby's phone beeped and she looked down at it to see a message from Mia.

**_From Mia G._****_- Don't listen to her, she's a compulsive liar._**

"Um..." Gabby trailed off putting her phone down. "Why don't we start?"

"Why not?"

"_Ever since I was a child, I've turned it over in my mind._" She sang softly. "_I sang by that piano, tore my yellow dress and cried and cried and cried. And I don't wanna see what I've seen to undo what has been done. Turn off all the lights, let the morning come._" She drug out. "_Come._"

"_Now there's green light in my eyes!_" She sang loudly as it clashed nicely with the simple piano melody. "_And my lover on my mind! And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry,_" She sang as her voice got higher than lower. "_Over the love of you._"

"_On this champagne, drunken hope, against the current, all alone. Everybody, see, I love him. Cause it's a feeling that you get when the afternoon is set on a bridge into the city._" She sang and her voice got subtly higher. "_And I don't wanna see what I've seen to undo what has been done. Turn off all the lights, let the morning...come!_"

"_Now there's green light in my eyes and my lover on my mind!_" She sang strongly. "_And I'll sing from the piano! Tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry..._"

"'_Cause you're a hard soul to save,_" She sang lowering her pitch back to where it was at the beginning of the song. "_With an ocean in the way, but I'll get around it, I'll get around it._"

"_Cause you're a hard soul to save!_" She sang letting her voice get louder. "_With an ocean in the way, but I'll get around it._"

"_Now there's green light in my eyes,_" She sang as her pitch got higher. "_And my lover on my mind. And I'll sing from that piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry and over the love of you._" She sang before managing to take a breath for the oncoming chorus. "_Cry and cry and cry and over the love of you._"

"_Cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry!_" She finished before stepping back, putting her hands on her hips and looking up, but not at Gabby. "Are ya happy now?"

Her phoned beeped and she looked down at it to see a message from Mia Grace.

**_From Mia G.- Ecstatic._**

With that Kendall huffed and walked off the stage without another word, then Gabby's phone beeped.

**_From Mia G.- That was the last one._**

"Thank you Mia Grace." Gabby sighed before putting down her phone.

Thankfully those auditions hadn't been as bad as Gabby was expecting, but she still didn't have enough people to qualify for sectionals. So far she only had four decent singers and she still needed nine more before the week was over or the principal would cut the glee club altogether.

Silently she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"God," She began. "I have gone to church every Sunday from the age of three months to eighteen years old. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda ignore you during college, but all that matters is that I'm here now so please," She sighed. "Please send me some more auditioners."

"Wait!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from up the steps where the door was. "You still got two more!"

Gabby turned towards the voice to see one of her other students being dragged down the aisle by a slightly taller shorter brunette with very large lips.

"No you don't." The blonde being dragged got out as she tried to pull her friend back out the door. Her name was Matty and she had been in Gabby's class since Freshman year, but Gabby didn't know who the brunette was.

"Yes you do!" The brunette repeated before turning to Matty. "You threw away my cigarettes and now I need a release. You owe me."

"If anything you owe me," Matty corrected. "I just prolonged your life by twenty years." The brunette scoffed before turning back to Gabby.

"Do you have room for two more?"

"No!" Matty exclaimed trying to pull her arm away. "I am not singing. I do not sing!"

"You will and you do it oh so well." The brunette continued as she pulled Matty down the aisle and onto the stage. "I'm going first." She said before disappearing off to the side of the stage.

"I'm not singing!" Matty exclaimed, but got no answer back so she sighed and turned to face Gabby. "Hey Ms. S, sorry about her. She's a little messed up in the head."

"I can hear you!" A voice yelled and Gabby sighed.

"Sweetheart you are more than welcome to join the glee club," Gabby said to the body-less voice. "But I can't make someone audition against their will."

"Finally someone with some sense!" Matty exclaimed. If only there were more people like Ms. S, then Matty's life would be perfect.

"I've never had such a useless thing to begin with!" The brunette's voice spoke. "Oh hi Mia. Would you play this for me? Thank you."

"You planned this?" Matty yelled, but Gabby was on something else.

"How did she know where Mia was?" She asked as the brunette came out onto the stage. "I don't even know where Mia is."

"Go wait your turn." The brunette said to Matty who huffed.

"I'm leaving you." Matty said before leaving and the brunette turned to Gabby.

"I'm Sawyer and could you please ask Mia to turn on my music?" She asked with a smile and Gabby complied. Even if she didn't get Matty she'd get Sawyer which meant she's be one more person closer to thirteen.

"Let's go Mia Grace." Gabby said into the microphone as she silently wondered where her student was.

"_Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_" Sawyer sang as the drums kicked into the music.

"_All your insecurities. All the dirty laundry, never made me blink one time. Unconditional!_" She sang loudly pulling the microphone off the stand. "_Unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now! Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally._"

"_Come just as you are to me, don't need apologies._" She sang returning back to the original beat. "_Know that you are worthy. I'll take your bad days with your good. Walk through the storm I would,_ _I do it all because I love you. I love you! Unconditional!_" She belted out squeezing her eyes shut. "_Unconditionally! I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now! Let go and just be free, I will love you unconditionally._"

"_So open up your heart and just let it begin,_" She sang shaking her hips subtly. "_Open up your heart and just let it begin, open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart! Acceptance is the key to be to be truly free. Will you do the same for me?_"

"_Unconditional!_" Once the soundless pause was over. "_Unconditionally! I will love you unconditionally and there is no fear now. Let go and just be free cause I will love you unconditionally!I will love you, I will love you, I will love you unconditionally!_" She finished before taking a deep breath and bowing. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome?" Gabby asked with a shrug and Sawyer looked off to the right trying to find her friend.

"Matty!" She called. "Matty it's your turn!" She yelled, but got no answer back. "Excuse me." She said to Gabby with a smile before quickly running off stage.

Gabby began to put her things away in her bag when she heard a very vulgar word shouted out. "That bitch left me!"

"Well she did say she would." Gabby offered and the small brunette stomped back onto the stage.

"Not helping!"

"Well I wasn't trying to." Gabby said to herself in the same tone as she suppressed a snicker. Sometimes she could be a bit childish, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to the hormone ridden teens of Crystal bay.

**(~*~)**

"Look at what she's wearing." The small blonde whispered to her friend as she looked over at the taller blonde sitting alone at a library table.

"I know," The petite blonde's friend giggled as the took in the girls flannel hoodie, red jeans and battered combat boots. "She looks like she just crawled out of a Goodwill."

At the table by herself Serena sighed as she tried to ignore the two ignorant girls. She had already been in four fights and it was barely the middle of September. The only thing that stopped her from starting a brawl with either of the girls was her mother's threat.

_"What are we going to do with you?" Serena's mother Helen asked as she paced around the small kitchen of their home. Serena's father Craig sat at the table next to Serena who had two scratches on her face from the fight that had gotten her suspended from school for three days._

_"Helen it wasn't her fault." Craig reminded her. That's what he always did, he defended his children when their mother blamed them. "She didn't start it."_

_"Stop it Craig." Helen said suddenly. "Neither of our children are going to get anywhere in life if you keep making excuses for them."_

_"He's not making excuses for me." Serena cut in. "I was minding my own business when that bitch pushed me and told me to stay away from her boyfriend."_

_"Watch your language when you talk to me." Helen warned. "And if she started the fight then why are you the one suspended huh?" She asked putting her hands on her hips._

_"Because her daddy makes more money than you." Serena informed her. "Those kids at school think that they can just walk all over me because their dad's own airlines and record labels and mine just owns a bar and I'm not gonna just let them do tha-"_

_"What is it going to take for you to get it Serena?" Helen asked. "Your dad and I are doing everything we can just to afford to send you and your brother to this school. We've taken a second mortgage out on the house and the bar, we even had to as your grandparents for money and you're just throwing it away."_

_"You're the one always telling me that people who settle never get anywhere in life." Serena said standing up. "So I'm not just gonna settle for being a blonde bimbo who does what everyone tells her to because her daddy doesn't have deep pockets."_

_"You obviously don't get it Sere-"_

_"No you don't get it mom." Serena interrupted. "I'm not just gonna lay back while these Louis Vuitton wearing, Chardonnay slinging Barbie dolls walk around with their purse dogs and non fat lattes and try to treat me like I'm a second class citizen when they can't even remember anything besides their credit card numbers because their heads are so far up their asses that they can lick their own belly buttons."_

_Helen looked like she was mere seconds away from exploding when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking her daughter in the eye. "I'm done talking about this Serena. As of right now you have two options. One; you get your act together, stop being such a troublemaker and focus on your school work so you can actually succeed in life."_

_"Or?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Or you can pack your bags and we'll have you on a flight to Boston by tonight."_

_Serena gritted her teeth. Every since she had turned ten and began developing her own personality and life goals her mother had always used the same thing to keep her in line._  
_Jane Lour Academy for girls was a boarding school in Boston that taught girls manners, life lessons and practically stamped out any originality their students had. _

_Helen had always seen it as one of the bed places for 'confused' teenage girls, but Serena had always seen it as her hell on Earth._

_"You know sometimes you make it hard not to hate you." Serena told her mother before swiftly leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to her room._

That had been less than a month ago and aside from her mothers weekly test to 'keep up brain function and activity' Serena had not spoken to her mother.

As the girls continued to loudly whisper about her fashion choices Serena packed up her books and pencils before walking over to the table the two girls shared and smiled at them.

"Hi," She said. "I'm the girl who just crawled out of a Goodwill and I just wanted to say that I think you two are prima donna bitches who's lives are so sad and filled with emptiness that you have to make fun of other people."

They were obviously shocked at her upfront and clear insult. "Excuse me?" The tiny blonde gasped.

"Well my grandmother always told me that if you're going to talk about somebody," She leaned down so she could look them straight in their eyes. "Do it to their faces." The taller girl had the decency to looked ashamed and embarrassed, but her insult didn't seem to both the blonde.

"We might now have your grandmother, but you know what we do have?" She asked with a less than sincere smile. "Class."

"Well I may not have class, but you know what I have?" Serena asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Boobs bigger than walnuts." She grinned to herself as both girls looked down at their flat chests that were covered in silk shirts and a fur coat. "Now look, it's been nice chatting with you," Serena said standing straight. "But I've gotta get back to my, oh what is it called?" She asked herself as she began walking backwards towards the entrance of the library. "Oh right, my life." And with that she gave them a little dainty wave before turning around and walking out of the library.

"That was beautiful." A familiar voice to her right said and she didn't need to look over to see her wannabe rock and roll younger brother Jason decked out in a red and black flannel over a white tee, black jeans and high tops. "I've never been more proud to call you my sister."

She didn't suppress her smile as she continued on toward her car. She could hear the wheels of Jason's skateboard as it rolled across the side walk. "Yeah, well unlike violence, sarcasm doesn't get me a two-hour lecture from mom."

"She would stop lecturing you if you didn't deliberately piss her off." He told her as he tried to keep up.

"Yeah well I would stop trying to piss her off if she didn't get on me about every little thing." She informed him as he kicked off his skateboard so he could walk down the steps that lead to the student parking lot. "But no, there's always something wrong with me. It's either my hair, my makeup, my clothes, my grades..." She sighed before looking at him. "Did you know that when I was fourteen she would not leave me alone because I wore dark purple nail polish?"

"I don't remember that." Jason said as they neared the silver 2009 Chevy Cruze that had been a gift from their grandparents on their fathers side. Their mother had not been happy when she found out that their dads parents had bought Serena a car because they felt that it was something she should've saved up and been responsible enough to buy herself, but their dad let her keep it as long as she drove Jason where he needed to go.

"Well you were twelve," She reminded him as she used the buttons on her keys to unlock the car and Jason put his skateboard in the backseat. "You didn't really care about anything that didn't involve TV or Neil Patrick Harris."

"Could you blame me?" Jason asked as they both got in the car. "The man is legen- wait for it."

Serena sat there as she waited for it, but it didn't come. "How long do I have to wait for it?"

"Until you're ready." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and put on your seat belt." She ordered as she put on hers and pulled the shift stick in the center of the two front seats to the R that stood for reverse.

She began to back out of the space when someone moved behind her car and she quickly shifted into park as the person dropped everything they hand in their arms.

"Shit!" She cursed as she turned off the car and got out of the car. "Are you okay?" She asked moving to the back of the car.

"I'm fine." Her French teacher Ms. S said as she picked up the papers she had dropped onto the ground.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked as she squatted down to help pick up the papers.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gabby told her. "It was my fault anyways."

They continued picking up the papers until Serena came across a flyer titled Glee Club.

"What's Glee club?" She asked as Gabby stood up and she did the same.

"Oh it's kinda like choir, but from what my brother tells me it's a lot more fun." Gabby said. "Can you sing?"

"Um...not really." Serena told her as she handed back the paper. "I've never really tried too."

"Well you should audition." Gabby told her. "Singers, dancers, DJ's and even beatboxers are welcome."

Serena raised an eyebrow at that. "Beatboxers?" Gabby shrugged.

"I'm desperate," She told her. "So why don't you consider it?"

"Uh," Serena trailed. "Sure."

"Great," Gabby said with a smile. "Auditions are everyday this week after lunch. Please be there."

"I'll think about it Ms. Schuester."

"Ms. S," Gabby corrected. "Schuester makes me feel like a cobbler."

Serena smiled as she handed the rest of the papers back to Ms. S who went on her way to her own car, then Serena got into her own and drove out of the parking lot.

"Can we get some ice cream before we go home?" Jason asked once they were parked at a red light. No matter how hardcore he tried to act, he turned into a six-year-old when it came to ice cream.

"Uh," She checked the car in front of her to see it hadn't moved before getting her bag and finding her wallet. "Why not?"

She drove them to Brain Freeze, one of the places their parents used to take them when they had done something horrible to their children like taking their favorite toy or forcing them to get a shot. Now it was one of the many places the teens of C-Bay went after school.

"Get two plastic bowls," She instructed as she handed Jason the money. "We have to be home in ten minutes." It wasn't that their mother had them on a strict schedule, it was just that she liked for them to check in with her twice a day; Once thirty minutes after school ended and again at their eleven o'clock curfew or nine-thirty in Jason's case.

She didn't have to wait long before Jason was back in the car and then she drove them immediately home although they sat in the car on the curb in front of their house as they ate their ice cream.

"Do you remember what happened with mom when you got a C on your chemistry final last year?" Jason asked suddenly as he twisted his plastic spoon in his cookie dough ice cream.

Serena nodded as she swallowed the ice cream in her mouth. "Mom threw a hissy fit and yelled at me for three hours." She remembered. "Then she grounded me for a week and took my door off it's hinges. I didn't get it back until a week later when dad felt that mom was going overboard and put it back on." She finished with a little laugh. "Why?"

He didn't seem to want to tell her. "I got a D on my Spanish test." He told her and she winced.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I felt sorry for you." She told him. "But don't worry. Worst case scenario; she yells at you for not caring about your heritage, grounds you for a few weeks and makes you wash dishes after dinner tonight. Whatever it is, it can't be worst than what I'll get."

"Why?" He asked. "What'd you do?"

"I accidentally yelled out donkey balls in class today." She told him and he choked on his ice cream. "So not only do I have a Saturday detention to look forward to, but I also have a court date with Judge Helen Thorne."

"Sucks for you." He teased and she pushed him.

"Watch it or I'll take your door off myself." She threatened with a laugh as she got her bag. She opened her door and got ready to get out.

"Dary!" Jason yelled and Serena yelped as she lost her balance when getting out of the car and fell onto the ground.

"Jason you little shit!" She yelled as he laughed and ran into the house.

* * *

_**That's it people for chapter two and I hoped you liked it enough to review.**_

_**Just so you know I have nothing against Goodwill, I am a very big fan of shopping in thrift shops.**_

_**It seems I have broken my own rule with over 8,500 words this chapter, but who cares?**_

_**Next chapter: The last of the auditions and we have our first ever glee club meeting.**_

_**Published: August 19, 2014**_

_**-Angel**_


End file.
